Escape from the Deep End
https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ebEfrsTxAtVuY6qDVp21lx4s7l65FyfG Escape from the Deep End (episode begins) (One day at the Squirrelsville Swimming Pool Park) (however) (Rules were seen) (on the list) Voice: No cannon balls. No dropping. No yelling. No dripping. No running. Cut it out. You hear me? No peeing. No sipping the water. No low dives. (echoes) (Elbert climbs up the ladder): Cannon ball, Cannon ball, Cannon ball. Jaden: Wait. Elbert. Stop. (Gumball looks around) (and shrugs) (Gumball back strocks) (but is stopped) Jackal: Halt! (Gumball gasps) Jackal: Back strocking without a license. Kid, You're in a heat of trouble now. Gumball: Oops. Sorry. (Roo dives into the water) (SPLASH) (Roo swims) (underwater) (Until GRAB SNATCH) (Roo gasps) Jackal: You failed to shower before entering the pool. Up against the booky board! Roo: Sorry. (Elbert keeps climbing up the ladder to the top): Cannon ball! Cannon ball! Jaden: Uh, bro, I wouldn't do that. There's some rules you must know. (Elbert can't hear him) (and goes to dive in) Elbert: Cannon ball! (leaps in) Jaden: No, Elbert! No! (Elbert doesn't hear) (Elbert jumps off the diving board) (toward the water) Jaden: No! Don't cannon ball into the pool! (goofy yodel) (they're about to splash) (But until...) (SNATCH) Elbert: Huh? Jaden: Uh-oh. (They get dragged into the office) (from nearby) Both: Huh? (POOF!) Jackal: Well, well, well. Looks like you tried to do a cannonball in attempt to splash. You'll be slaves for doing so. (Elbert gasps in shock) Jaden: Well, I told him. Maybe a lesson will force him to obey the rules. (Jackal put them in chain) Jaden: Oops. Jackal: (honks a horn) Everyone out. Pool's close. (we run) (Out of the Pool Park) (and leave) (Walls were put up around the pool park) (and prisoner cells were seen) (Weasel, Gumball, Tigger, Roo and Gull came out) (of their cells) We'll continue when I come back from Harriers. (Jaden and Elbert gets thrown out of the office) Okay. Continue please. So? Andrew? Andrew. Okay. I'm back. Now we can continue. Let's go. (CLANG!) Both: Oof! (BUMP!) (Jackal came out in a Sargent suit) (to show everyone that he was in charge) Jackal: In here, I'm the law. Follow the orders, Then you'll get out of here. If you disrespect me, I'll crush you to bits! (they gulp) Narrator: Later... (Later) (They work harder then ever) (and carry onward) (Jackal relaxes) (to enjoy the view) Weasel: Drinking the water, Sir. Jackal: Go on. Drink it. Gumball: Scratch the bottom, Sir. Jackal: Scratch your back. Jaden: Well, This is unexpected orders. Jackal: Listen up now. I expect you to chop every ice block up. And you will do it this instant. (He walks out) (and sets off) (They chop the ice blocks up into a couch, Jaden gasps) (in shock) (They sat in it) (to rest) Jaden: Hello? Did you hear what he said? Elbert: Yeah. Now he's not here at the moment. Jaden: No, Elbert. Get back to work or else. (CLANG) Jaden: Chopping the ice, Sir. Jackal: Well, good. I'm delighted. Elbert: Oh boy. (they chop the ice) (More often) Roo: You know what? I think I have a plan that can fool them. We'll use some robots to make clone versions of us. Jaden: Listen, Dope. If you and those other guys work more often and not lie around, He'll let you go. (the others gasp) (Then got angry) (and stood up) Jaden: Oh dear. Now guys, I can explain. (Elbert and Jaden back away) (They punish Jaden) (by harming him) (BOP, WHACK, KICK, WALLOP, BEEP, SNAP, CRACKLE, POP, BIFF, POW!) (birds tweet) (Ice were chubbed in his mouth) (that he spat out) Jaden: Good grief, That smarts. (shakes his head) (Elbert tsking) (worried) Elbert's line. Elbert: Looks like you've really made them upset. (Jackal looks at the ice that Jaden spat out) (Jaden gasps) (Then stares at Jaden) (who gulps) Jaden: (growls) Don't look at me, They did it. (Points to the others) They punished me. Elbert: Shh! Jaden: What? Elbert: Don't talk about that. Jackal: What was that? Elbert: Nothing. Jaden: He said: Don't talk about something stupid on the crazy jackal. Elbert: Uh-oh. (Jaden and Elbert grins) (with worry) Jackal's line. Jackal: Looks like you know something that can punish you. Both: No. Jackal: Yeah. And you know what that is? Don't you? (Then shake their heads 'No') Jackal: Want to know? Both: Yes. What is it? Jackal: Look for yourselves and see. (TOSS, Goofy holler) (Wilhelm scream) (They landed into some box shed) (CLANG!) Jackal: The hot box. (Locks the door) So? Both: Oh. (Jackal turns on the heat) (too high) (Then walks away) (in anger) Jaden: Elbert, Don't get angry at me. Do you think you want me end up in this shed? Elbert: No. (Jackal whistles) (a tune) Jaden: As you can see, Rules are for not good listeners like you. Elbert: Pools are for fools. Pools? Elbert: Rules are for fools to listen. Jaden: Ah, Shut up. Elbert: How rude. (Jackal peeks on them) (to see if they're fine) Jaden: I think I need a whole day to get through this. Jackal: And what could that be? Jaden: Elbert's still jealous. (Door shuts) If you don't mind. (they sigh) Jackal: Suit yourself. (walks away) Narrator: One hour later. (one hour later) (Jaden sunbaths in the shed) (to make the most of it) Elbert: I will obey them. (repeats) (the same line) Jaden: That's right. (listens more) (Jackal peeks on them) (and gasps) Jaden: Guess what, Sir, He's now listening to the rules and I bet we can come out. Right? Huh? Jackal: Sure. Elbert: I will obey them. Jackal: After three hours past. Jaden: What?! But sir, Can't you understand? We obeyed them. Jackal: Too bad. (Shuts the door) Jackal: I change them. (cackles) (and walks away) Jaden: Darn it! (frowns) Narrator: Two hours later. (two hours later) (Jaden and Elbert pants for breath) (and cools down) Narrator: Three hours later. (three hours later) Elbert: Kick it along. I'm gonna run out of time cards. Jaden: Right away. We'll get more time cards. (Jackal opens the door) (to free the boys) Jaden: (pants) Finally. We were sweating in there. (they carry on) (Later, When they're working) (harder) Elbert: I'll obey the rules. (repeats) (more) Jaden: Phew. What work. (gets an idea) (Look at the office) (Looks at the office) (to see Jackal busy) (Looks at the bottom of the pool) (and makes a plan) (Grabs a bucket) (to empty all the water out) (trying not to spill a drop) Jaden: 1. 2. 3... (counts) Elbert: What are you up to, Jaden? Jaden: Shh... We're getting outta here. (Elbert gasps) Elbert: But that's against the rules. Jaden: Hush. Jackal will hear you. (Elbert gasps) Jaden: Listen. You were right. Jackal's rules are for fools. He's a villain. Elbert: Oh. Jaden: Can't you see? You might not have wonderful breakfast made by Mom. And you might not taste the good taste of flamed beef at Burger Squirrel. Besides, Freedom is over these walls. Are you with me? Elbert: Yes, I'm with you. (They grab buckets) (and empty the pool) (They break off the chains) (and escape) Jaden: No slavery will hold us. Elbert: Let's get out of here. (Jackal was sleeping and snoring) (without waking up) (They scoop out water one by one at a time) (to escape) (The pool was empty) (at last) (The others watch) (with confusion) (Jaden removes the big plug) (and gets freed) Jackal: Hey! (Both gasps) (and flees) Jackal: Hey, you! What are you doing with that plug?! (They jumped into the drain) Jackal: Dang! Two slaves escaped! (Jackal jumps in after them) (and tries to stop them) Jaden: (turns the wheel) Water for you, Jackal, Sir. (water appears) (Jackal gasps in shock) (and gets wet) (Jaden and Elbert gets washed away from the water) (and slides) (Jackal spins around in a whirlpool) (and calls for help) Jackal: I can't escape! Get me a floaty! (tries to swim) Roo: Hey, No splashing. Against the rules. Gumball: And now you can't swim. (Jackal gets stuck) (and tries to get out) (They laugh at Jackal) (who scoffs) (Jaden and Elbert swam to shore) (to reach the top) Jaden: Whew. What a ride. Elbert: That was fun. Jaden: Look, Elbert. Light. We're free. Free at last. Elbert: Yippee. Let's go. (They came out of a drinking fountain) (and arrived) Jaden: Where are we? Elbert: It looks like we're in some place that we've never been to. Jaden: Well then, Let's go home. Elbert: Right away. (They walk along) (happily) (Then BUMP) Both: Huh? (they gasp) Binky: Do you have a hall pass? Jaden: A hall pass? What hall pass? Binky: Do you have a hall pass? Jaden: A hall pass? What hall pass? Elbert: What's it like? Binky: No talking back. It's against the rules. (They look at the rule list on the wall) (and gasp) (Then they get dragged) (away) Delete: It's detention for you guys. Jaden: Aw man, Not again. Elbert: Don't worry. We'll get out of trouble. Buzz: Keep going. (they march) (Scene ends) (and stops) Notice: They escaped. (The heroes escape) (Elbert (Pipe) Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes